Happily Ever After Doesn't Exist
by glitzgirl104
Summary: After they won the Giant War Annabeth couldn't take all the horrible memories. She forced herself to leave Percy. It hit Percy so hard. They moved on with there life finished high school, graduated college, and became working adults. But when Annabeth starts to regret her decision things get complicated. Will if work out? Well, after all happily ever-after doesn't exist.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

CH. 1: The beginning

Percy POV:

It all started after we won the giant war. She decided that being with me was too painful. It would just stir up all the horrible memories. Of course we had to finish high school. We stopped getting attacked by monsters so we could actually go to school. Almost all teenage demigods attended Goode High. She fell for another good-looking son of Apollo and completely left me. I know what your thinking, _u aren't alone are you?, _No I have my wonderful fiance, Ashley. A daughter of Aphrodite.

Me and Ashley started dating during at the end of Sophomore Year. She was perfect (and no, not because she was a child of Aphrodite) but I still longed for Annabeth.

She wouldn't even look at me. Everyone tried to get us back together but she refused. I sort of got rid of the pain but it was still there. It drove me nuts. Seeing her and Eric drive to school together everyday in his cool car. For once in a long time she looked so happy like she was with me. He seemed like the perfect guy for her, way better than a stupid child of Poseidon. It wasn't until the night of senior prom that I completely lost it.

I was walking in with Ashley and that was when I saw it. Right before you walked in Annabeth and Eric were making out on the wall behind the corner of the entrance. All the anger of her leaving me just exploded. I walked up to Eric and punched him hard so many times. I can remember Annbeth screaming my name to stop and Ashley trying to pull me off of him. Don't think I left the situation untouched. The guy knew how to fight too. It was a fistfight, a bloody one too. The girls couldn't stop us so Ashley ran in and got Frank, Jason, Leo, and Grover and it took all four of them to brake us up. I immediately broke down. Ashley took me to the car to calm me down. As she stroked my cheek and ruffled my hair she asked me if I wanted to go back to my apartment instead of going back in. I told her I didn't want to ruin her perfect night but she said it was perfect as long as she was with me.

So, no I didn't have the prom night of my dreams but I did get to spend it with an amazing girl. Grover told me that Annabeth and Eric went back in and danced and drank even if they got so many questions as to why Eric had a black eye and a bloody nose.

So the rest of Senior Year was pretty much eh.

So after we all graduated high school and finished college we all became those weird working adults kids call nuts. I got a degree in Aquatic Biology and taught Oceanography at Goode (funny right?) Ashley became a nurse and we lived happily ever after. Actually, not at all, happily ever after doesn't exist. Me and Ashely didn't get engaged until last Christmas (We graduated from college six years ago). Right after Annabeth and Eric got out of college Eric proposed. Of course Annabeth said yes and they got married a year later. They had a fairytale winter wedding. It was exactly like what Annabeth had planned for our wedding so long ago. The reason I know what it was like? NO I wasn't invited but Grover, Jason, Frank, and Leo were and I forced them to tell me what it was like.

Not long after that came a baby in the baby carriage. Ashley first told me the news when she saw Eric and Annabeth in the baby section at Toys-R-Us when she went to buy a birthday present for her nephew. She actually didn't really tell me but when she came home she acted really nervous and I told her to tell me what was bothering her. Their little girl is four now and I cant help but tear up when I see them at Walmart or some other place. Of course they never see me. Ashley and me are happily engaged now and we plan to get married in the coming spring.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy POV:

"Perseus Jackson! Get your butt out of bed!" I hear as Ashley screams at me to get out of bed. "Why can't you just get in with me!" I say as I pull her on top of me and under the covers. "Hahaha, Percy you promised we would go to the company today to get the plans for the new house started." "I guess you're right, Ashely Fields you are lucky that Percy Jackson is a man of his word," I say back to her as I stroke her curly chestnut brown hair. " I shall be ready in five. Now go get your things together."

Ten minutes later we are in the car driving to the company we chose to design and build our now house. "Percy?" Ashley asks me " Hmm?" I reply as we pull into the building's parking lot. " Do you ever think about kids?" "Uh, yes I teach for a living" I say "No I mean about like having our own kids" she says. "Um," I gulp " I guess, but I seriously think we need to get married first. We're here." I say trying to change the subject. I mean I love Ashley but I have really never thought about having children with her

Annabeth POV:

"Yes, Eric I will be home for dinner at 5:30. I love you, tell Lydia I Love her too, Bye" I put down the phone and continue typing up a spreadsheet. ***ding ding*** the little bell on the door in the front entrance rings. "Hello welcome to Olympus Architectural Company" I say as I close the spreadsheet and get ready to turn from my computer. "How may I help-" I can't finish because he is standing right in front of me. Him, the him who punched my boyfriend on prom night. The him who fell into Tartarus and back with me, the same him who I loved so long ago. " I-I-" I can barely say before my eyes fill with tears. I have no choice but to get up and run to the bathroom.

_ Its-its him,_ I think to myself as I collapse on the bathroom floor. " Annabeth? Annabeth, please I will leave but just please tell me your okay." His voice so sweet and concerned. I decide to get up and I fix my hair and do a quick mascara touch up and then walk out to my desk where Ashely and Percy sit. " How may I help you?" I say as if the last five minutes never happened. "Uh, hi. We are here to get the process of building are new home started." she says with a confused look on her face. _New house? Percy isn't married. _I look to her hand and see a beautiful diamond ring_._ _They must be engaged._ " Yes, okay well today is the fun part, paperwork." I say as I give them a stack of many papers to fill out.

Percy POV:

The moment I saw her I regretted putting on my pants this morning. _Is this a joke?_

I thought as I saw her get up with tears in her eyes and run to the bathroom. I couldn't stop myself from running to the bathroom door and seeing if she was okay but I definitely didn't think she would be sitting in front of me five minutes later telling me to fill out paperwork.

"You guys can go home tonight, fill this stuff out, and bring it back to me tomorrow and then we can get this thing going." she says to me and Ashley " Thank-you so much" she says to Annabeth as we get up and leave. " Hey Ash, why don't you go start the car? I will just make sure everything is clear on the information we gave Annabeth." I say "Annabeth" like a child says its first word, surprised and confused as to how it just did that. "Uh, okay" she says confused I toss her the keys and she leaves. Before I can say anything to Annabeth she starts talking sharply " Listen, Percy, this stays strictly on a business level nothing more. Got it?" she snaps at me "Yeah," I say as I get ready to go out the door, "and Annabeth? I just want to say sorry for everything." I walk out the door before I can hear her reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth POV:

As I pull my car keys out of my purse the scene of me turning around and seeing Percy standing there keeps replaying in my mind. When I pull into my driveway and see Lydia running to my car I smile so big and run up to meet her. " Momma! Momma! I know what I want for christmas!" with christmas in less than a month Lydia couldn't decide what she wanted. " And what would that be baby girl?" I ask her "I want a brother or sister!" "Ha," I ask giving Eric a look that says, _did you make her do this? _His face gets all red and he walks inside. "Did Daddy tell you to say that?" "UH, no..." she says as she runs inside. _Those two, always up to something, _I say to myself.

"So Annabeth? What do you think about Lydia's christmas wish?" Eric says to me moving his eyebrows up and down. " I think that it will have to wait a while." I say back to him as I climb into bed and turn off my light. "No, we are perfectly ready for another kid. We are both in good places with our jobs, Lydia wants another, and it would be fun." He says. "NO, and thats final." "Whats wrong babe?" "Nothing" I say "No something is wrong, what is it?" "It's just that, ugh, today Percy and Ashley came into my office today to get the plans started for their new house." "Percy? Percy Jackson? That fudging ( wish he said that) rat bag (wish he said that too) that broke your heart and came and attacked me on prom night?" "Eric, I already told you,... I broke his heart that is why he came and attacked you..." I say as I go back to that night. Watching Percy punch Eric and kick him all because I left him... There isn't a day that goes by that, that I don't think about that night.

"Well, if that dude tries any funny business trust me, I will take care of it." "Eric, please he has a fiance. Don't get involved" I say but I already hear him snoring. "Goodnight..."

Percy POV:

"Hey, Ash, I'm going to head over to head over to the office and give Annbeth this paperwork 'kay?" I tell Ashley as she is getting ready for work. It is a weekend but she got called in because there is a patient in need of intense care and they are short staff. "Okay, honey, I love you!" " Love you too!" I say as I walk out the door.

As I pull into the parking lot I keep thinking that maybe there is a chance for me and Annabeth to at least be friends again. I get out of my car and walk up to the door but I am stopped by a hand on my shoulder and it isn't Annabeth's I turn around and see Eric standing there but before I can say anything I am knocked off my feet by a punch so hard I think I can hear my nose crack. My head hits the cement hard. "Stay away from my wife" He says as he gets in his car and drives away. All I can think is, _Man he has gotten stronger since high school._ What seems like and hour later I see Annabeth pull up and get out of her car. As soon as she sees me on the ground she runs to me.

"Percy! What happened?" she says to me. I try to tell her what happened but all that comes out sounds like gibberish. Before I know it I am somehow in what looks like the back room in Annabeth's office sitting in a chair with an icepack on my nose and head. Then I see her walking to me and she sits next to me. "No major damage to your head or nose but you are going to have some wicked bruises. Now, Percy, how did this happen?" she asks me I want to say that her crazy husband came and attacked me but I decide to make something up. She wouldn't believe me if I told her the truth. "I slipped on some ice and then I blacked out" I told her. "Uh, ok well I got the paperwork you had in your hand from you and whenever you and Ashley are ready we can start discussing the design." "Uh yeah about that, we think we are going to wait for the house until a while after we are married. Sorry, I really am. See ya around?" I tell her. "Oh yes that is perfectly fine its not always the right time for everyone." she says. "Have a nice day"


	4. Chapter 4

Percy POV:

Me and Ashley both agreed that maybe we should wait on the house because everything was going a little fast. We decided to concentrate on the wedding that was in only four months.

"Hey, Percy, Percy!" Ashely screams at me. "Oh, sorry what was that?" "Which flavor cake do you like best?" "Oh, oh, I like the red velvet." I tell her. "Okay, I think we will go with the red velvet." Ash tells the wedding planner and then we get up and leave. As I'm driving Ashley gives me a weird look.

"You're thinking about her again aren't you?" "Thinking about who?" Lie. "Annabeth, Percy, I am so so sorry that she did that to you but you have to move on that was eight years ago. We are going to get married in less than four months you have to focus on the future, not what could've been" She tells me but that doesn't make me feel any better it makes me explode with anger. "WELL MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED! Do you think it is easy being left by the person you love most?! I loved her Ashley! And I still do! I am so sorry but it is the truth I can't just forget about her. I don't think I can do this anymore. I'm sorry but I can't marry you. The wedding is off." I yell and loose it completely. "Let me out!" she screams " I can't we are moving!" "I SAID LET ME OUT!" She screams even louder. I pull over and she gets out of the car and starts walking away she gets farther and farther until I can't even see her anymore. I start driving and slam my hand on the wheel. "Why! Why me! Why can't you mess with someone else's life!" I scream at the gods. I don't go home. I go to the only place where I can go. My moms house. When I walk in I see my mom and Paul on the couch She sees the look on my face and comes over and hugs me. I can't help but cry on her shoulder. Yes the great Perseus Jackson is crying on his mother's shoulder. I don't even care that Paul is there he knows all the crap I have been through and knows my life is screwed up.

When I get home I see that all of Ashley's things are gone already and that her wedding ring is sitting on the kitchen counter. I pick it up and look at it. _Would have been better on Annabeth's finger anyway, _I say to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy POV three months later:

"Percy, please open the door." Piper and Hazel say from the other side of the door to my apartment. "Percy, PLEASE!" they shout. I force myself to get up and open the door. "What do you want?" I ask them. "Percy you haven't done anything for the last three months but leave for work and come home. We are worried about you." "Worried about me. Don't bother. I am just a lonely grown man who has lost the two most important women in his life. Excluding my mother. Ashley would never come back to me. I don't even know where she is." I tell them. "Percy, please, go to Annabeth. Just try becoming her friend first. Not the boyfriend she thought she would live the rest of her life with." they try to tell me. "I can't do that or her crazy husband will come and attack me again." "Percy, are you seriously afraid of Eric?" "Well, no but I don't think she wants to see me." I try to explain to them. "Who cares. GO to her." Hazel tells me. "Ugh, you are lucky I am your friend." I say as I get up to go fix my hair.

As I am driving to Annabeth's office I realize I need to make a stop at the store. When I walk in I pass the usual section that I never think to look in. As I am walking I decide to look in each one to see if somehow I might find Ashley. When I get to ready to pass the baby section I am about to give up. But then I see her. Leaving the baby section with a box of diapers and some baby outfits. Not only does she have those things with her but she also has a slight baby bump.

"Ashley!" I say as I run up to her. "Go away!" she says to me as she starts walking faster. I Grab her hand to stop her and she turns to me. "When did this happen?" I ask really confused. "Seriously Percy, take a guess? This baby is yours too! Why do you think I wanted to get married so badly? You did this to me!" she screams so loud I am pretty sure the whole state of New York can hear us. "But...we didn't...you know..." I say really confused. "Yes, we did, Percy, we were drunk and acting stupid then on thing led to another..." _Oh my gods, no, no, no this can't be happening._Is all I can think. I run out of the store. I get in my car and drive away.

I can't stop thinking that I am going to be a father. _I came out today to see Annabeth not think about being a father. _I say to myself as I get out of my car and walk into the building. I see Annabeth at her desk and sit down in front of her. "Uh, Percy why are you here? If it is about the house I have already filled you spot with another client." she says to me. "I am not here because of that." I tell her "Um, Percy I don't think think that is a very good-" I cut her off by reaching over the desk and touching my lips to hers. It has been so long since I kissed her and It brings back so many memories. She pushes mw off and screams at me, "What are you thinking!"

"Annabeth just hear me out! Okay? Listen, I originally came today to ask you if we could at least be friends again but then I found out that I am going to be a father. Me and Ashley called off the wedding and broke up three months ago. You know why? Because I still love you! Annabeth Chase, I am still in love with you and nothing can change that. Before you kick me out I just wanted to tell you that and I don't care if I never see you again but I just want that to be the last thing you hear from me." I tell her this and then walk out. Leaving her standing there, dazed.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy POV:

"Hey, ugh yes, Grover, I will be there at three. Yeah, I got to go, bye." I say as I slam the phone down on the table. Grover wants to meet me today for lunch to help him decide how to propose to Juniper. As I get my car keys and lock my door I think about what I am getting ready to do. I am going to an ultrasound with Ashley to find out the gender of the baby. It will be the first one I have been to and I seriously don't want to get judged by the doctor for getting my ex-fiance pregnant.

When I get there I see her sitting in the waiting room where she told me to go. The first thing she says to me is, "You're late." "Well, Im sorry but I had to leave school and find a last minute substitute to teach my classes for the rest of the day and then come home, change, then leave AGAIN." I say to her. "Do you not even care about our unborn child?" she says offended. "You know what just forget it" As soon as I say that the nurse walks in and calls Ashley's name. As we are walking down the hallway to the room the nurse stops and looks at me funny. "You are the husband right?" she asks me. This is the whole reason I don't want to be here. "Um, I'm the baby's father." I tell her giving her a look that says, thats all I am and she seems to get it and keeps walking. "You may have a seat in here and the doctor will be here soon." she tells us.

When a middle aged woman walks in and introduces herself as Dr. Carlyel I immediately want this to be over. She tells Ashley to lift up her shirt to show her stomach. Revealing a slight baby bump. She puts this liquid on her stomach and moves it around with a wand thingy. From what I have seen on movies or T.V. shows an image should appear on the little black screen shortly after she looks for the baby but nothing was showing up and I didn't hear a heartbeat. The doctor gets a worried look on her face. Ashley screams, "Wha-whats wrong?!" Dr. Carlyel finally gets a picture but again no heartbeat. "Miss Fields I am so, so sorry but I am afraid there is no heartbeat. You had a miscarriage. I am truly sorry..." she tells us. "I-I had a mi-miscarrige? No that can't be! I did everything right!" she screams through tears. "I am sure you did everything right but we really can never prevent it." "You-You can't be right! YOU CAN'T!" for the first time in a while I feel really bad for Ashley. I would be sad too, but I wasn't ready to be a father. Ashley gets up and storms out. "I am so sorry for her." is all I feel I can say to the woman as I get up and chase after her.

When I finally catch up to her she is sitting outside the hospital on the curb crying. "Hey, Ash, maybe it was for the best. We aren't ready to be parents. I think it is probably best for us to both go our separate ways now and really forget about this. I hope that one day you find a guy thats loves you more than I ever could and you guys have lots and lots of kids." I tell her as I kiss her hand and make my way to my car. "Percy?" she asks "Yes?" "I hope u get Annabeth back." she tells me. This makes me feel better and lifts the burden of us having a future together off my shoulders.

Annabeth POV:

I am sitting on my bed crying and looking at the picture of me and Percy at Camp Half-Blood from so long ago. _Why, Annabeth, why..._I think to myself as I let more tears flow. "Momma?" I hear Lydia say as she enters the bedroom and walks over to me. "Why are you crying? Do you miss Daddy?" she says. Eric was away for at least a whole month on a business trip in California. I had taken time off of work to stay home with Lydia. "No, honey I just miss an old friend." I tell her. "Whats his name?" she asks looking at the picture of Percy and I. "His name is Percy" "Do you love him more than Daddy?" That hit me like a bus. I didn't know how to answer that. Did I love Percy more than Eric? "Um, why don't you go watch a movie?" I ask her trying to change the subject.

"Momma! Your phone is ringing!" Lydia calls from downstairs. I run to get it. "Hello?" I ask. "Hey Annabeth we need you to come down to the office it is urgent." the voice of one of my co-workers says. "Ugh okay I will be there as soon as I can." I say as I hang up the phone. "Crap, Hazel is in Canada with Frank so she can't watch Lydia." I say to myself as I go through the list of people who could watch her. I look at the photo on my bed. Percy... _No Annabeth you can't do that. _A little voice in my head says. He is out of work by now. "Ugh, come on Annabeth. Just call him." I say giving my self a pep-talk. I sigh and try to remember the number.

When I hear his voice answer I freeze. _I can't believe I am actually doing this._ "Hello?" he says. "Uh, hey, Percy, its Annabeth, can you do me a favor?" "Of course." He says with excitement. "Could you come over and watch Lydia for a little while? I just got called to the office for something and no one else is available.." "Oh, sure!" he says excited "Okay thank-you so much. I will text you the address." I tell him and then hang up. I fix my hair and makeup and then go get Lydia.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy POV:

As soon as I got that call from Annabeth I almost fainted. She was calling ME. Not only was she calling me but asking me to watch Lydia. As soon as she texted me the address I got in my car. The whole way there I could barely stay in my seat.

When I got there and rang the doorbell I was surprised to see Lydia answer it. "Percy, again thank-you so much for watching her." she tells me "No problem." I tell her. "Lydia, this is Percy. He is going to watch you while Momma goes and does something." she tells her. "Okay, Momma, I love you. I see you later." After that she walks out the door and drives away. "Hey! Your the old friend that my Momma misses!" Lydia tells me as I take a seat at the kitchen table. "I am?" I ask her very confused." "Yeah, she was crying earlier and looking at a picture. I asked her who it was and she said it was an old friend named Percy that she missed. Thats why she was crying." she tells me. This makes me feel so happy I almost explode.

_Annabeth misses me?_ I think to myself. I am happy and so confused. I try not to say anything back to Lydia about it, thinking something will go wrong. "So, Lydia? What do you want do want to do?" I ask her. "Oh, oh! Can we watch a movie? How about, _The Little Mermaid_?" she says to me. "Oh, okay! Can u get it for me?" "Oh, yeah!" she says running down the hall to a closet and getting the disk from a shelf.

At the halfway mark of the movie I am already so confused. _How to they know_ _Triton has a daughter named Ariel? _I say to myself. After a few more minutes of terror I feel a head fall on my shoulder. It of course is Lydia's. She looks close to falling asleep and I can only agree with her. I am tired too.

Annabeth POV:

When I get down to the office I was stuck there for three hours. It turns out some of my builders hit a sewage pipe when they were building a customer's house and they would take twice as long to build it. When I finally got home I sat in my car for who knows how long. I sat there thinking about the fact that I let Percy back into my life and I didn't even want to know how Eric would react to this little incident when he gets home. I didn't realize until now that I missed Percy so much.

After I had some time to myself in my car. I decide to go inside. When I do what I find really surprises me. Percy and Lydia are asleep on the couch together. Her head is on his chest and his arms are wrapped around her protectively. I just want to scream "AWWWW!" but I don't want to wake them. So, I go and pick up my baby girl and then wake up Percy. "Wha-what?" he says confused as he rubs his eyes. "Hey, Percy, you and Lydia fell asleep so I took her to her room. "Oh, okay." "I just want so say thank-you again so much." I say to him sweetly. "Oh, it was no problem. She was great." he says as he gets up and grabs his keys. As I watch him I am surprised to see that he still has the keychain I made for him before we spilt up. I don't say anything about it though. As he walks out the door he stops and turns and smiles at me. "Thanks for letting me watch her tonight, Annabeth." he says before he turns around again and walks to his car. As I close the door I can't help but smile and blush as I walk to my room.


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth POV:

For the next week Lydia would not stop asking if Percy could come back over. I keep telling her I will try to get him to watch her again when I need someone to watch her for me.

Ever since he was here I have felt so happy but then I freak out because I don't want Eric to find out. I know Lydia will probably tell him when he gets home and I also know that he hates Percy's guts. It seems that every night I find myself crying about Percy. I know I shouldn't be doing this but I can't help it. I mean, I am a married woman.

Percy POV:

"Mr. Jackson?" one of my students asks as they come up to my desk.

"Yes, Madison?" I ask curiously. "Why aren't you wearing your wedding ring anymore?" she asks. When she asks me this I am now aware that my students pay more attention then I think. "Madison, sometimes relationships don't work out and sadly in my case Ashley and I aren't together anymore." I tell her. "Don't worry, Mr. Jackson, you will find that perfect someone someday." she tells me. I smile and wave her off.

After school lets out I walk out of the building and out to my car. I see my least favorite person, Eric. I casually walk up to him and try to keep calm. "Why are you here?" I ask him with a sneer. " I told you to stay away from my family, Jackson." he says back to me. "Hey listen here, Tough guy. Annabeth asked me to watch Lydia because she was called down to the office to deal with some stuff. I seriously don't think you want to deal with this in a school parking lot. Now, I suggest that you leave, or we can take this somewhere else? Because I don't mind doing this somewhere else." I say giving him the message. He looks at me then walks away trying to look tough.

On my way home I call Annabeth. I have to tell her about what Eric has been doing, I can't keep it in any longer. When she picks up I spill the beans. "Hey, Annabeth. So I understand Eric came home early?" "Uh, yes, how did you know?" she asks "Well thats why I called you, are you two doing okay at home?" I ask her. "Uh, yeah, we're doing fine. Percy, what do you want?" "Annabeth, you know the day you found me on the ground outside your office? I lied to you, I didn't slip on ice, Eric came and waited 'till I got there and came and attacked me and told me to stay away from you. I never told you because I knew you wouldn't believe me. Well today he came to the parking lot at Goode and came to threaten me to stay away from you and Lydia because of the other night. Listen, Annabeth, please I don't expect you to believe me but I had to tell you." "Percy I-ugh-" she tries to say before she hangs up on me.

When I get home I realize I just ruined my only chance to become her friend again. I now realize that it is going to go back to the way it was before. With her ignoring me and I, missing her while I am alone. The rest of the night I do nothing but grade my student's papers and sulk. I don't eat, I don't watch T.V., just sit there. My life screwed up and thats all there is to it.

**I hope you guys like it! I am having so much fun writing it! I apologize for all the feels I have put in this story so far but what is a Percabeth story without feels? Lol. Keep reading! Ps. I try to post at least one chapter a day sometimes more.**


	9. Chapter 9

Annabeth POV:

After I hung up the call with Percy I had no words. I don't know whether to believe Percy or not. I don't think he would ever try to mess with me and Eric's marriage but he is going through a rough time. I decide to ask Eric about it later and I know I have too.

"Hey, Eric?" I say. "Yeah, babe?" "Okay. Please please don't lie to me but...did you go and threaten Percy today? And did you hurt him back before Christmas when he came to my office?" I ask. "Babe-" "Eric, I am serious! Tell me the truth. Did you or did you not threaten Percy?" "Well, yeah I did, but-" "ERIC! I told you not to do anything. I can't believe you would do that! You-Ugh!" I yell at him as I get up leave the room. I go downstairs and grab my car keys. I have to get to go tell Percy I am sorry. I know I should've believed him but I just couldn't. I never wanted to deny the fact that Eric was perfect.

When I get in my car I call Grover hoping that he is still up. "Annabeth? Why are you calling so late? It is almost twelve at night." he says tired. "Grover, I need Percy's address." "You need what now? Percy's address? I will text it to you. Now I am going back to bed." he says as he hangs up. When I finally get to Percy's apartment I run to his door hoping that he is still up. When we were dating he was always up late but I don't know about him these days. I knock furiously and ring the buzzer. Nothing. Just when I am about to give up and leave he opens the door. "Annab-" he tries to say. I run up to him. Instead of hugging him or telling him we needed to talk, I kiss him.

Percy POV:

When I opened the door and saw Annabeth I was really confused. I was even more confused when she kissed me. Of course it was a good kiss though. When we finally stopped she looked at me and had tears in her eyes. When I closed the door behind us we sat down on the couch. "Percy, I am so sorry I didn't believe you in the first place. I just...wanted to believe Eric was perfect." she says. "It's okay, I knew it was a long-shot but I hated not telling you. Annabeth, you are the one I love but I wasn't going to ruin your perfect life with him and Lydia just because he came and punched me." I tell her.

Instead of talking anymore she puts her head on my chest and closes her eyes. I do the same. Putting my arms around her and not letting her go. "I love you, Percy." she whispers in my ear. "I love you too, Annabeth." I reply back.

_The next day_

"Percy?" I awake to the sound of Annabeth smiling at me. "Yeah?" I say rubbing my eyes. "Its Saturday. You don't have to work." "Yeah, I know." I say. "You were mumbling in your sleep, _must-get- to school- on time._" she says laughing. "I was?" "Yes, Percy you were." Annabeth says as she puts her hands on my face and brings me in closer and touches her lips to mine. "What about Eric?" I ask her. "Percy, he isn't what I always wanted. You are. I never loved him like I loved you." she says back to me. "Percy, I will be back. I have business I need to take care of." Says as she gets up and walks out the door. My guess is that she is going to go call it quits with Eric but I can't be too sure.

Annabeth POV:

When I get home I see that Lydia is asleep on the couch and I hear Eric in our room. When I get in there I see that he is going through all of my stuff and throwing it in trash bags. "You aren't staying here anymore! You think you can just walk out of this house and go get cuddly with Percy! NO! You can go live on the streets for all I care! Lydia is mine and you WILL show up in court for the divorce!" he yells as he comes over and tries to get his hands around my neck. Being a child of Athena I wasn't going to let him do that. I grabbed him by the arm and judo flipped him.

"REALLY ERIC?! Did you think it would be that easy. Lydia is mine and you are the one leaving!" I yell at him. I prayed to Athena for some help with this one and what do you know, all of his stuff gets put in the trash bags and my stuff is returned to it's rightful place. I say a quick thank-you and then begin yelling at him again. "I will see you in court. Now get the h #$ out of my house!" I say to him as he gets his stuff and walks out of the house slamming the door.

Evidently he went and got the divorce papers this morning and signed them for himself and my half of the papers was on the table in the kitchen. I was more than happy to sign them. Later I went to the court house and dropped them off. Of course I had Lydia with me so I had to watch what I said in the car on the phone with Percy. I had always thought that Percy was just a bad memory that I could block out for the rest of my life but I didn't until now realize, that he was the right choice all along, not Eric.

**You guys like? I was working on this chapter FOREVER! I love hearing you guys' opinion of this so far so I would love if you guys could tell me what you think. Also don't think this is close to the end because there is still LOTS left to come! I Love writing for you guys so don't worry. I won't ever stop and not finish this fanfiction. Can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter! **

**~Glitzgirl104**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY guys! Sorry I haven't posted lately. I have been busy with school. This chapter is short because I have to go soon. I promise I will give you guys more! SO DO NOT PANIC! Hope you guys like this chapter!**

Percy POV:

Me and Annabeth have been seeing each other more often. Of course we still had little arguments here and there about stupid things but we would get over it the next day and forget that it even happened. Over all, me and her were doing better. Sure it would take time to rebuild our relationship but I was just glad I had her back.

Every time Annabeth needed someone to watch Lydia she would call me. School would be over in less than two months so my work was getting at least a bit easier. I always tried to have as much fun as I could with Lydia because there was a small chance that when the day the court decides who gets Lydia. Eric would get custody and I wouldn't get to see her much at all.

Yes, Annabeth and Eric are going through the divorce process and it wasn't getting any easier. Eric would keep trying to come back home but Annabeth wouldn't let him. As far as I know he is staying in his own apartment somewhere in town.

~LINE BREAK~

"Oh, oh! !" one of my fourth period students says raising his hand. "

"Yes, Tyler?" "Oh, okay. Do u have a new girlfriend?" he says. "Um, Tyler, why are you asking me this?" I say to him blushing. "Well, I saw you and some woman kissing the other day in Starbucks as I was leaving and it wasn't your ex-fiance." When he says this all of the students chime in chanting, "WHO IS IT?" "Hahaha, can't I have some privacy? Yes, I am seeing someone her name is Annabeth. That is all you guys need to know." I tell them. After I say this they all get mischevious smiles and get back to working.

Annabeth POV:

As I am at work I get an email from Percy. _Hey Wise Girl, U free tonite? I have something special planned:) _It reads. I can't help but smile when I read it. _ I can make arrangements... _I reply back to him. I can only hope that Percy really means what he says. When I get back to my work I am surprised to see a familiar face standing in front of me.

**Who is it? *EVIL LAUGH***

**I will post more soon! BYEE**

**~Glitzgirl104**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. WARNING: LOTS AND LOTS OF FEELS. Please tell me what you think. Also if you and a friend of yours are in the same fandom as me why not tell 'em about this story? Okay, okay. ENJOY**

Ch.11

Annabeth POV:

Sally, Sally Jackson was standing in front of me. "Sally?" I ask confused and happy to see her. "Oh, Annabeth." She says with tears in her eyes. "Wha-what?" I ask nervously. "P-P-Percy has been in a car accident..." she says as she lets out a sob. I can only stand there with my mouth open. "We-we need to go now!" I say as I grab her hand and pull her into my car with me.

As I drive down the highway I have tears coming out of my eyes like a waterfall. Sally tells me to take a right and I do. I see the hospital and find the nearest parking spot. I hate to leave Sally but I run into the ambulance entrance of the emergency room without thinking. I see the lady at the front desk and run to her. "I,I need to see a patient who was just admitted not long ago! He was in a car crash. His name is Percy Jackson." I say screaming and sobbing. "I am sorry ma'am I can't let any visitors see the patients until the are moved from the emergency ward." She tries to tell me. Just then I see doctors rolling a patient to another room down the hallway. It's Percy. He is all bruised and bloody and has cuts everywhere.

Without even thinking I run down the hallway to him. "SECURITY!" the woman at the desk yells. I get to him and try to say his name even though he wouldn't hear me. "Percy!..." I say shouting. They go through a door and leave me there stranded. I collapse on the floor and cry even harder. My life is falling apart. I see the security men approaching me and they pick me up off the ground. I get close to the door and see Sally waiting for me.

The security guards dropped me outside on the ground. Sally comes over to comfort me. "Annabeth, we will get through this together. I will not leave until we see Percy and neither will you." Sally says to me as I am sitting on the curb with my face in my hands. "He-he told me he had something special planned for tonight..." I say followed by more sobs. She doesn't say anything back to me.

The woman at the front desk said we could come in and wait until we could see Percy, as long as I was good. I could not stop thinking about what Percy was going to do for me tonight. I must've been shaking because Sally grabbed my hand and told me it would be okay. It was like I was slowly drowning and the only one who could save me was already going under.

Sooner or later I realized that I had never picked up Lydia from pre-school. I panicked and called the school. They said that Eric had picked her up after they called me and I didn't answer. I text Eric that he gets Lydia tonight because I wouldn't be home.

I see a nurse walk over to us and I jump out of my seat. "Mr. Jackson is only permitted one visitor as of now. Which one of you ladies will that be?" The nurse says to us. I turn to look at Sally but she gives me a smile. "She is going." Sally says. "Are you sure? I can wait." I say. "No, Annabeth. He needs you. Go" She says certain. I smile as to say "thank-you" and prepare for what I am about to do.

**That was depressing. I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. Bye!**

**~Glitzgirl104**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO! Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. It took a while to write. okay, okay go ahead read,**

Annabeth POV:

The nurse walks me down a series of confusing hallways. I am not prepared for what I am about to see. But I have to be. I have to be strong for him. The nurse finally brings me to a door and tells me to go ahead and walk in.

I walk in and see him on a bed. He looks so hurt and has so many cables and tubes attached to him I loose count. I run to him and cup his face in my hands. This is followed by more tears. "Oh, Percy..." I say as if he could hear me.

"Will he be okay?" I ask the nurse in the room.

"Well, right now we don't know. He is in critical condition. He has broken limbs but thankfully no major internal damage. He will definitely live a different life style though. As of now he is unresponsive but we hope he will eventually gain consciousness." she says to me.

I am even more worried about him as she tells me this. I listen but don't reply. I just watch him. Even in this state he is perfect. I am doing this for a while longer. The nurse doesn't say that I have to leave so I take my time.

I grab a hold of his hand and squeeze it. I wait for a squeeze back but nothing comes. I get ready to leave but I am stopped by a hand on my hip. I turn around and see it is Percy's. He slightly opens his eyes and mutters something I can barely hear, "Annabeth-" He calls my name again and I turn to him. "Percy, Percy, I'm here, I'm here." I say. He uses all of the force he has to lift his head up to my level and runs his hands through my hair. He kisses me. This makes me laugh and cry at the same time. "Annabeth, I love you." Percy says as he closes his eyes and puts his head back. "I love you too, Percy." I say in reply.

The nurse leads me out and back into the lobby. I give a wave to Sally to tell her I am leaving and make my way to my car.

Percy POV:

I was driving down the highway on my way home from work just like I do everyday. Except for that this time, I was hit by a semi as I got off at an exit. The force was so great it knocked me through the windshield as the car turned and flipped. I can remember blacking out and waking up in an ambulance. The pain was unbearable. It had reminded me of the time I blew up Mt. Etna. They kept telling me to hang in there but I blacked out again.

I didn't wake up again until I felt Annabeth squeeze my hand. The hand that felt broken. She was the first person I wanted to see. I tried with all of my might to reach up and kiss her but I was heartbroken when she left.

Since I woke up when Annabeth came, the doctors kept trying to shine light in my eyes and call my name to wake me up. I refused to and just pretended I lost consciousness again. I kept waiting for Annabeth to come back or for my mom to come in but they never came. I kept thinking about what I told Annabeth, "_I have something special planned for tonight._" I was going to cook her a nice dinner (or at least attempt to) and put out rose petals leading to the backyard where I would have an awesome dinner with candles everywhere.

I am sitting in pain when I hear someone coming in. I hope that it is Annabeth but it is of course another doctor coming in to stick another needle in my skin. "Mr. Jackson you need to hang in there. We are going to help you." the doctor says to me. I feel like a child. Having to be taken care of by someone else. He puts a machine over me and it moves up and down over my body. The images appear on a screen and he stares at then with a nervous face. In the next moment I hear someone over the intercom. "All members on call report to room 302. All members on staff please report to room 302." the muffled voice says. I am wondering what is going on but when I see at least five doctors come in and start to unhook my bed from the wall to roll me down the hallway I immediately know what is going on. I am in trouble.

I hear them talking fast and telling each other where to go. I all-of-the-sudden get a horrible, horrible pain in my chest. I scream in agony. The doctors tell me it will be okay but I can only concentrate on the pain. I want to scream again but I can't. I am running out of air.

**I hope u guys like this chapter as much as I did. It hit me right in the feels. OKAY. Tell me what you think!**

**~Glitzgirl104**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I am so, so sorry I haven't been posting lately I have been really busy with school and studying. I hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry its a little short. okay, BYE!**

CH.13

Annabeth POV:

When I try to go to sleep I can't. I can't stop thinking about Percy. It drives me nuts not knowing if he is still okay. I finally decide that sleep is just not an option and get up out of bed. I walk downstairs to the closet on the far end of the hall. I open it and look through baskets of things trying to find what I am looking for.

I sit down at the kitchen table and open a scrapbook. It is the one me, Piper, and Hazel made of our summer on the Argo II. There are so many pictures. Pictures from our movie nights and of our adventures. But also tons of pictures of the couples on the Argo II. There were the most of me and Percy. The others would sneak up on us and take pictures before we saw them. I wish that it had never changed. That I never left Percy. I thought that leaving him would make me feel better but it just made the pain worse. I shut the book hard and run to find my shoes and car keys. I have to see Percy.

When I get to the hospital I find that I am one of the few people there excluding the employees. I walk up to the front desk to find that the same woman is still there. Before I can say anything she starts to speak. "Mr. Jackson has been moved to the trauma unit." she says. "Um, what do you mean the trauma unit?" I say panicking. "Don't worry, he had some breathing problems that they had to get treated quickly. They just brought him out of surgery, but he isn't permitted visitors for at least another hour. You may wait until then if you want." she says trying to calm me down. I nod and take a seat.

After what seems like an hour later they allow me to see Percy. This time I am brought down different hallways and elevators. When the nurse leads me close to what I think is his room I hear screaming. It sounds like Percy. "NO! I AM NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN! I TOLD YOU I WANT TO SEE HER! CAN YOU STOP PUTTING NEEDLES IN MY SKIN FOR ONE SECOND AND JUST LET ME DO SOMETHING I WANT?" I then see a nurse run out leaving the door to the room wide open.

All-of-the-sudden I see Percy looking at me. He has a look in his eyes of pure sadness. He tries with all of his might to stand up and run (or walk as fast as he can) to me. I run to him and wrap my arms around him. I run my hands through his hair and don't let go of him. "Annabeth, you have no idea what they are doing to me. I can't stand being here alone. I missed you." "Percy, I missed you too." I say to him trying to sound comforting. We sit there just holding each other and not letting go. I wish that we could just stay like this forever and never move.

**U LIKE? lol. Tell me what ya think! I will try to post more soon. Goodnight my fellow ****fanpeople!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. Sorry I haven't posted in a couple of days. We are in a cabin at a campsite and I have limited internet access. We will get home on Monday so I will get back to posting regularly. Okay, okay. READ MY CHILDREN**

Ch.14

Percy POV:

I hate this. I hate this so much. I am stuck in a hospital getting tested and wheeled off to a new room every second. I can't help but scream for Annabeth every time I get something painful done to me. They try to calm me down but it doesn't work. I know she can't be with me every second of the day but I still long for her.

"Okay, I have good news for you. We will get you all bandaged up and you can finally leave." a doctor says to me as they come into my room or what I like to say, _prison_. " _You're kidding." _I say in a smart voice. "No, I am not. Now, do you want to waste time or would you like to get this over with?" he says to me. I don't say anything. I want to get out of here.

Annabeth POV:

Today was the day. The day me and Eric's divorce would be official and the court would decide who gets Lydia. I said so many prayers to my mother this morning I ran out of breath. I also put aside my hatred for Hera and asked her to please help me gain custody of my daughter dispite our long lasting hatred for each other.

When I get to court I see that my dad and stepmom are there. Not only them but Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Grover are there also. I have dreaded this day for so long. What seems like forever later the judge calls Eric and I up to the stand.

" I understand you and have two different stories as to why you filed the divorce." the judge says. "Yes, your honor. We hadn't been getting along lately. Someone from my past had made his way back into my life. I told him to keep it on a business level when he and his fiance' came into my office to get plans for their new house started. That same night I told Eric that he had come into my office earlier that day. He got angry and told me he would take care of it but I told him not to. The next day that someone stopped by my work to drop of some paperwork and I wasn't there yet. Eric did not listen to me and went and beat up this someone. His name is Percy Jackson. When I arrived at my office I found Percy on the ground bleeding. I took him inside and helped him. I asked him what happened and he lied to me and said he slipped on ice. It was winter at this time. So then he also canceled his plans for his house and we didn't talk for a while. One night I got called into the office and no one else could watch Lydia. So I asked Percy. He and his fiance' had recently broken up. At this time Eric was in California on a business trip. When Eric got home he found out about Percy watching our daughter so he decided to "take care of the situation." Percy is a teacher at Goode High, so after school let out Eric met him in the parking lot and threatened Percy that if he didn't stay away from his family he would do something worse to him. Well, after this happened I got a call from Percy. He told me about all that Eric had done. I didn't believe him. So, later that I asked Eric if he had actually done these things and he admitted to it. I immediately left the house and went to apologize to Percy for not believing him." I say hoping she believes I am telling the truth. "Okay. But why isn't here today?" she asks me. "He has recently been in a car crash and is hospitalized as of now." I say tearing up. "Okay, thank-you. Now, ?" "Yes, your honor. So Annabeth told me that this Percy Jackson had come to her office. I immediately got angry. This guy attacked me on the night of senior prom because he couldn't get over the fact that Annabeth dumped him. This guy was not going to get near my family. So I went and I punched some sense into him. Then he didn't listen and he got friendly with my daughter! I went to tell him one last time to stay away but this time he told Annabeth. She questioned me that night and I told her that yes I did but it was for our family. She yelled at me then left the house to go get cuddly with Percy! She didn't come back until the next day!" Eric yells. " there is no reason to yell." "Your honor, I think that the fact that went and threatened and assulted him there is no reason for this violent man to have custody of Lydia. Also should file a restraining order against Mr. Lancaster." my lawyer says. "Yes, you do have a point-" "That doesn't say anything! LEFT her daughter just to go sleep with another man! If we place Lydia with her who knows that she won't just leave her daughter in the care of someone else to do something like get drunk or go sleep with other men!" Eric's lawyer says. This makes me feel horrible. I had never realized until now how bad that makes me look. "I-" I am cut off by the sound of someone entering the room. It is Percy and Sally. Sally is pushing Percy in a wheelchair. He gives me a smile and a thumbs up and it gives me a boost of confidence. " would that happen to be Mr. Jackson?" the judge asks me. "Yes." I say.

"Um. ? Could you come up here please?" Sally then wheels Percy up to the seat next to the judge and then walks back to her seat. "So, I am sorry this is so sudden but says that on the night of Senior prom you attacked him?" she says to him but he just sits there dazed.

**You guys like it?** **BTW thank you for all the nice reviews. ALSO...BoO (The Blood of Olympus) comes out on Tuesday *shriek***


	15. Chapter 15

**hey guys! hope u like this one!**

Ch.15

Percy POV:

Way to reopen closed wounds. I was shocked when the judge called me up to the stands and now she was asking me to talk about one of the biggest regrets of my life? "Um-" I gulp. "Yes, Annabeth had just left me not long ago and I wasn't taking it okay. I just exploded with anger as I saw them kissing on the wall right before I walked in and I- well, I got into a fistfight with Eric." I say trying to forget that night. "Okay, now the day he came and threatened you at your work you called and told her what he had done to you?" she asks me. "Yes, He came and threatened me. I told him to back off and he stormed off like a child. I called her and she didn't believe me but later that night she came over to my apartment to apologize because Eric had finally admitted he did it." I say trying to make him look bad.

"Thank-you, , but stated that spent the night at your apartment. And-" She tries to say but I cut her off. "Your honor, nothing _like that_ happened that night." I say trying to keep my cool. " , you may to take your seat." she says sounding annoyed. As I leave I give Annabeth a nod telling her to fight and not to settle for anything less.

Annabeth POV:

" , do you think you would be the right parent to give custody to?" the judge asks me. "Yes, I do." I say back to her firmly. I look over and see that Eric looks defeated. I have been fighting and fighting for Lydia and I finally think he is burnt out. " , do you think you are the right parent to give custody to?" she asks him. He doesn't answer right away as he has been doing. He sighs. "No...I think Lydia would live a better life with Annabeth than she would with me. She needs her mother." After he says this the whole room goes silent. The judge taps her gavel on the podium and then speaks. "Custody will be placed with Annabeth Chase and Eric Lancaster will get one weekend every month." she says. Lydia gets up from the seat next to Piper and Jason and runs to me. I pick her up and swing her around. I can't believe that Eric actually agreed to give me custody.

When we finally leave court I see Percy outside and walk over to him. "I knew you could do it, Wise Girl." He says. He tries his hardest to stand up to kiss me but I tell him its okay and bend down instead. "So, how are you feeling?" I ask. "Well, I feel like I just got into a car crash but other than that I feel fine." he replies. "MOMMY! CAN PERCY COME OVER FOR DINNER?" Lydia says as she comes running over to me. "Yeah, can he?" Percy says to me with a mischievous smile on his face. "Of course he can." I say as I kiss him. I can only think that tonight will be one interesting night.

**Wonder what will happen㈴7 *evil laugh* BTW I have no actual experience in court so a custody battle in real life probably doesn't actually happen as it did in my story.㈳4**


	16. Chapter 16

Ch.16

Percy POV:

"Percy?" I hear Lydia ask me with a mouthful of spaghetti. "Yes, Lydia" I reply. "Do you love my mama?" I almost spit out my food. "Ha-Ha-" I say trying fake laughs. Annabeth does the same. "I am serious." Lydia says to us. "Um, Lydia. Why don't you give Percy and I some alone time. Go color or watch T.V" Annabeth tells her. "Okay, mama." she says as she runs out of the kitchen. "Heh-well, I guess she is more observant than we thought." I say trying to break the silence. "Percy...come here." she says giving me a smile. I give her a smile right back.

~LINE BREAK~

"Annabeth, you realize that its like ten o'clock at night right?" I say as take my arm out from behind her. "It-it is?" she says followed by a yawn. We had attempted to watch a movie but Annabeth fell asleep. "Yes it is." I say as I kiss her. She smiles and kisses me back. This is all followed by more kissing. "Mama?" I hear Lydia say walking into the room. "Yeah, baby? Whats wrong?"Annabeth asks her. "I had a bad dream." She replies. "Here," Annabeth says getting off of the couch,"lets tuck you back in bed." "No, I want Percy to do it." Lydia says. "Um..." I say awkwardly. I look at Annabeth and she gives me a nod. "Okay."

"Percy?" she asks me as I pull the covers over her. "You love my mama don't you." "You know what, Lydia? I do love her. Are you okay with that?" I say. "Well, duh!" Lydia says to me. "Well okay then! Goodnight, Lydia." I say as I get up and walk out of the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys I hope u like this one. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR THE CHARACTERS FROM THE BOOKS BUT THE PLOT AND MY OCs I DO OWN**

Ch.17

Four months later.

Percy POV:

"Chiron?" Annabeth asks as we enter the Big House. It was Eric's weekend with Lydia so me and Annabeth were taking advantage of it. We decided to spend the weekend at Camp Half-Blood. It was also the weekend of July 4. When the Hephaestus cabin put on the annual firework show. "Oh, Annabeth, Percy. How nice to see you guys are visiting." he says to us. "Um, there aren't any demigods in the Poseidon cabin. Right?" I ask him. "No, there are not any. You two are welcome to stay there for the weekend." he says as he walks out of the room.

When we get to the cabin I see it hasn't changed at all. We set down our suitcases and stand there. I decide to break the silence. I grab Annabeth by the waist and pull her onto a bed with me. "PERSEUS JACKSON!" she says yelling and laughing. "Yes?" I say with a smile on my face. Annabeth turns and pulls me towards her. We kiss.

We are stopped by snickering. Outside the cabin some teenage demigods were giving them smiles. I get up go over to the window. There is a large puddle from some rain right next to where they are standing. I then will the water to splash all over them. "Uh! My hair!" one of the girls says. "That will teach you not to mess with Percy Jackson." I say to them. The looks on their faces change when I tell them who I am. They then run away.

I look at Annabeth and she has a look on her face that says, _I am trying not to laugh at you but I can't help it_. I then close then curtains and lay back down with Annabeth. "Percy, I just want to say that I am sorry." She says to me. "For what?" I reply. "For everything. For leaving you. For making your life miserable. I knew how horrible you felt for all of those years but I just left you that way. It should've been you all along, Percy." She tells me. "No, Annabeth, its not your fault. I knew you couldn't take all the horrible memories and being with me just made them worse." I tell her. She then kisses me. But its different from any other kiss we have ever had. Its almost like we know everything will be okay. Like we have no other worries. "I love you, Percy." she says. I am about to reply "I love you too" but it just doesn't seem good enough. I love Annabeth but its not just love. Its more than that. "Annabeth, you are my everything. I love you more than all the stars in the sky." I tell her. She looks up at me and smiles. She wraps her arms around me tighter. I rest my chin on her head.

Annabeth POV:

I love knowing that Percy is right here with me. As we are laying in one of the bunks in the Poseidon cabin I can feel the warmth from Percy's body circulating around us. He smells like the ocean and peppermint. I never want to let go of him.

**Oh yeah! If you didn't like that chapter you are nuts. Lol JKJKJK! I really hoped you liked this one though. Its definitely my favorite chapters so far. Tell me what you guys think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I really suck at keeping promises. I am going to continue this story so don't think I am giving up. I love writing this for you guys! I hope you guys like this!**

* * *

><p>Ch.18<p>

Annabeth POV:

As me and Percy lay on the beach waiting for the firework show to start he looks at me and smiles. I smile back at him and hug his body. The sound of the waves crashing ashore and Percy's breathing is like music to my ears. I am about to kiss him but am stopped by the sound of fireworks. Percy looks at me and smiles. "They are amazing. But that does't mean we can't kiss." he says. He cups my face in his hands and touches his lips to mine passionately. I laugh and we continue kissing.

Percy POV:

When Annabeth and I stopped kissing and actually watched the fireworks I realized that the Hephaestus cabin had really outdone themselves. They were amazing. I am watching the fireworks and then I feel Annabeth's head fall on my shoulder. I then have an idea; I might get killed for. I pick Annabeth up by the waist and throw her over my shoulders. "PERCEUS JACKSON! Put me down!" she says trying to sound serious over her giggles. "Not today, Wise Girl!" I say as we plunge into the surf. "AH!" Annabeth says splashing me. I don't even try to stay dry because whats the fun in that?

"Percy!" "Ha, ha, ha!" I laugh as I drop a whole wall of water onto Annabeth.

Annabeth POV:

Percy and I are getting weird looks from the younger demigods as we act like we are twelve again splashing each other in the ocean. When I find Percy I clutch his neck. I lean in for a kiss. He leans in too but then I grab his hand. His eyes then get big because he knows what is coming. I then flip him onto his back. "Annabeth!" he says as he gets up from the bottom of the shallow water. He runs towards me and wraps me in his arms. This time we actually kiss.

~LINEBREAK~

When Percy and I are somewhat dry and the fireworks have ended we head back to the cabin. "Hey, Wise Girl, you done in there yet?" Percy yells to me from the other side of the bathroom door. "Yeah, one sec." I reply. I then open the door and stop dead in my tracks. Percy doesn't have a shirt on. His tan bronze skin is perfect. His six-pack and everything just come together perfectly. "What is it? Do I have something on me?" he asks me. "Oh- uh no." I say blushing. "Oh- oh." He says giving me a smile.

When me and Percy lay down in separate bunks the cabin is silent. "Percy?" I ask breaking the silence. "Yes, Annabeth?" he replies. "Why do you love me?" "Annabeth, why do I love you? Because, when you smile you light up the room, when you laugh it is music to my ears. Wise Girl, there is so many reasons I love you. You are beautiful, and you love me. I love you now and I will never stop." he says to me. I then get up from my bunk and join him in his. I snuggle up next to him and wrap my arms around him protectively

* * *

><p><strong>I hope u guys liked it! Just in case you guys don't know, there is going to be 30 chapters. Tell me what ya think!<strong>

**~GLITZGIRL104**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Okay I hope you like this chapter. I have nothing else to say. :)**

* * *

><p>Ch.19<p>

Percy POV:

"PERCY!" I hear Grover say as I answer my cell phone. "Yes?" I reply. "Tonight is a guy's night out. Me, you and Jason. The others can't come. Their wives won't let them." "Um, okay, but may I ask. How did Piper agree to let Jason leave the house to go get drunk while she, a four month pregnant woman, stays home?" I ask. "I have no idea, but you Mr. are going to be there. You haven't left Annabeth's side since you two got back together." "Okay, okay! I'll be there. Where do you want me to meet you guys?" "Don't worry I'll pick you up." " 'Kay." I say as I hang up the phone.

~LINEBREAK~

As I finish putting the hair gel in my hair I look at myself in the mirror. I then remind myself that Annabeth is finally back in my life so I can't screw it up. I then hear what must be Grover knocking on my door. When I open it up I see him and a nervous looking Jason. "Hey, man, ready?" he says to me. "Yep" I say picking up my Iphone from the table.

When we are in the car Jason finally speaks, "Hey, guys, is anyone else worried that our wives are going to think we hung out with other women and divorce us?" "Juniper knows I won't try anything. And I know I won't, she's kinda possessive that way." Grover almost immediately replies. I then realize that I am the only one here who isn't married and settled down. Jason must notice that my smile breaks and then tries to take it back. "Oh- Percy, I didn't mean it like that. I-" he says. "Jason, its fine." I say to him as we pull into the parking lot of a bar. "Grover, seriously?" I ask. "They have the best chicken wings ever!" he says getting out of the car.

The moment we walk in I regret coming. There are attractive women everywhere. I turn to find Grover and Jason but they are no longer next to me. I have no idea where they are. _Percy, Annabeth wouldn't want you here. _I think to myself. I then feel a tug on my arm. "Well, who are you?" a women says to me. "Um, im- uh- Peter, Peter Johnson." I say to her freaking out. "Well, Peter, I'm Marlene. Want a drink?" she says smiling. "I really have to be getting back to my friends." "Oh no ya don't" Marlene says as she pulls me into a seat next her at the nearest table. "Heh- Ya, I would love to stay and chat with you but I have a girlfriend." I say getting up. "Ugh, You weren't even that attractive anyway." she says rolling her eyes.

I walk around then find Jason and Grover. They are sitting down at a table surrounded by many beer bottles and two baskets of chicken wings. "Yo! Perce! Over here!" Grover shouts. "Uh, hey guys. What happened? How long was I gone?" I ask. "These wings are amazing! Also who was that fine-looking women you were sitting with over there?" Jason asks me. "Jason, you are married. Piper is pregnant! Get a hold of yourself!" I say. "Dude, we're fine, have a cold-one." Grover says. I finally give in and have a drink.

Annabeth POV:

"Mom, where is Percy?" Lydia asks coming into my office. "What do you mean, baby?" I ask her. "He always comes over on Friday nights to eat with us." she says. "Oh, he is busy tonight. He will be over here tomorrow though." I say hazily. He told me that he was going out with Grover and Jason tonight. I of course know that means going out to drink and I don't want them to do anything stupid. "Mom?" Lydia says. "Yes?" I reply. "Are you going to get married to Percy?" "Am- Am I what?" I ask shocked. "Well, I know you love Percy and you don't love Dad anymore. So if you aren't married to Dad you have to marry someone else that you love. And you love Percy." she says. The way she sounds so grown up saying this to me I am shocked.

"Lydia, of course I want to marry Percy. I have always wanted to marry him. But, it is up to Percy if we get married. He has to ask me to marry him." "Well, does he want to marry you?" "I don't know, Lydia, I hope so." I tell her as I ruffle her curly blond hair. "I do too." She says as she walks away. I want to marry Percy, boy I do. But I have to wait until he would propose to me. And knowing Seaweed Brain that might not be for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? I hope ya did. More soon!<strong>

**~Glitzgirl12341**


	20. Chapter 20

Percy POV:

I feel like schist. There is pounding in my head and my back hurts. As I get up from my couch I see that I am wearing the same clothes as yesterday, which means I got drunk. I walk into my kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee then look at the clock, 12:34 PM. "Crap." I say to myself as I hurry to go take a shower to get the smell of alcohol off of me. I am supposed to meet Annabeth and Lydia at her house at 12:45 and then we would leave from there to go to the pool.

I arrive at Annabeth's house with three minutes to spare. When the door opens I see that it is Lydia who opened it. "Hey, Percy. My mom is upstairs." she says to me. I then walk up the stairs to Annabeth's room. "Room service for Wise Girl." I say knocking on the door. She then opens it standing in a white bikini. "Hey, Seaweed Brain." she says grabbing my neck and kissing me. "Well its nice to see you too." I say back to her.

~LINEBREAK~

"Lydia, do you have on sunscreen?" Annabeth asks her when we get to the pool. "Yes, Mom, can I go now?" she asks. "Yes, be careful." Annabeth says as Lydia speeds off to the kiddie pool. "Annabeth?" I ask making my way to the pool. "Hmm?" "You coming in? 'Cause if not we are going to have a serious problem." I tell her. "Percy, do you really think I won't get in? I would never hear the end of it from you." she replies. "Well come on!" I say diving in. When I reach the surface I see Annabeth attempting to make her way in. "Aw, come on, Wise Girl. Its not cold." I say. "I-" she tries to say before she slips and falls in.

When she makes her way to the surface she spits water from her mouth. "This water is far from warm. Its freezing!" she says. I then swim over to where she is and wrap her in my arms. "Seaweed Brain, what do you see in our future?" she says wrapping her arms around my neck. I of course want to marry Annabeth and start a family. I just hope that's how Annabeth feels. "Wise Girl, I see you. Do you see me in yours?" I say to her. "I see both of us. Percy, that was always our plan. It just got a little delayed." After she says this I kiss her differently than I have before. Its not a we-are-back- together kiss its more like a we-know-what-we-are-going-to-do kiss.

When we get back to the house Lydia falls asleep as soon as her head hits the couch cushion. Annabeth and I then head upstairs to her room. "Percy, I have a question. What ever happened to Ashley after you guys lost the baby?" "Well, I have no clue. I haven't seen her since the day she lost the baby. I hope that she has moved on with her life and is with a guy that could love her more than I ever could. Why do you ask?" "Well, it's just that the other day I ran into her at the store and she was with another man and a little boy who looked about three years old." she says. "Well, I am glad she found someone." I say giving her a smile. "Do you ever regret leaving her for me?" "No, Annabeth, never a moment do I regret it." I tell her. She then kisses my cheek.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys just so you know, this is a flashback to when Percy and Annabeth spilt up. Couldn't wait to show you guys this. There will be one for Annabeth too :)**

* * *

><p>Ch.21<p>

Percy POV:

**_Eight years ago_**

_"Percy, I'm sorry I am so so sorry. I can't do this anymore. Falling into Tartarus with you, the giant war, battling the Romans, it is all too much. When I look at you I go right back to those moments. Percy, I-I think its best for us to go our separate ways." she says her voice cracking with tears in her eyes. "Annabeth, we can work it out if-" I try to say. "We can't work this out Percy! This is something we will never be able to fix! I'm sorry. I-I really am." she says walking away from me. "Annabeth! ANNABETH! Don't leave! Please..." I say as the tears start to fall. "No...NO!" I say pounding my fist onto the wall of my apartment. I then collapse on the floor surrounded in my tears. "Why! Do you think this is funny!?" I yell at the gods. The love of my life just left me. The girl I have loved for so long, gone._

_ ~Linebreak~_

_ **8 months later**_

_ "I will catch you guys later." I say to Jason and Leo as they walk down the other hallway. I turn around and then run into a girl. "Oh my gods, I'm so sorry. It's Percy right?" she says. I smile."Yeah. Your Ashley, correct? Daughter of Aphrodite?" "Yeah" she replies. "What class do you have next?" I ask her. "Um, English." "Me too. Want to walk together?" "Sure," she replies. "So, do you mind me asking. Why aren't you and Annabeth dating anymore?" she asks. This question hits me right where it hurts. "Um, well, we had been through to many bad things together so we thought it was best to go our separate ways." I tell her. "Oh, sorry I asked." "Its fine. Hey, random question. Are you doing anything Friday night?" I say. "Um, I don't thing so." "Okay. Call me after school." I say as I give her my number. "Sounds like a plan." she says smiling. _


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, Sorry Percy and Annabeth's flashbacks are so short, but I hope u like them:) I am so sad that my story is coming to an end soon:( But don't worry! I am writing another story, _And I Will Always Love You. _Anywho... hope u like!**

* * *

><p>Ch.22<p>

Annabeth POV:

**_Eight years ago. _**

_ "Percy, I'm sorry I am so so sorry. I can't do this anymore. Falling into Tarturus with you, the giant war, battling the Romans, it is all too much. When I look at you I go right back to those moments. Percy, I-I think its best for us to go our separate ways."I say my voice cracking with tears in my eyes. "Annabeth, we can work it out if-" he tries to say."We can't work this out Percy! This is something we will never be able to fix! I'm sorry. I-I really am." I say walking away from Percy's front door. "Annabeth! ANNABETH! Don't leave! Please..." Percy says, as tears fall from his eyes. _

_ When I get into my car, I start sobbing. I don't want to leave Percy. Of course I don't but the memories and the flashbacks are slowly killing me. As I drive down the road I keep telling myself that I did the right thing, that this will be better for me. _

_**One month later:**_

_ "Hey, Annabeth, that dude over there won't stop staring at you. He did it the whole class." Piper says to me as we get ready to leave 6th period. "Oh, that's Eric he is a son of Apollo." I reply. "I guess he's cute." I say making my way down the hallway. "You should talk to him, Annabeth." she says to me. "Yeah, yeah. I will." _

_ ~LINEBREAK~_

_ "Ha, ha, ha. So, you almost shot your instructor in the face?" I ask Eric over my laughs as we are sitting at lunch the next day."Yeah! I was still learning how to use my gift from Apollo. I had just been claimed and I was nervous." he replies. "Hey, Annabeth. You're cool. Want to hang out sometime?" "I would love that . Here, give me a call when you want to." I say giving him my number and making my way out of the cafeteria. _

**Hmm? What do you think? Write more soon.**

**~GLITZGIRL104**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! I'm back! i am so so so SOOO sorry. I haven't updated lately i have been SUPER busy. I hope you like this though**

* * *

><p>Ch.23<p>

Annabeth POV

_five years earlier _

_ "Oh, Annabeth! You look amazing!" Piper says admiring my wedding dress. "Thank you so much! Does it hide the bump?" I ask her. Eric and I had a little slip up a few months ago and I was starting to show. "Yes! Really you can't even tell." "Okay, whoo, okay. I'm so nervous." I tell her. "Don't be. Get ready." she says walking out of the room. _

_~LINEBREAK~_

_ "Eric, please repeat after me. "I, Eric, take you, Annabeth," "I, Eric, take you, Annabeth," " to be my lawfully wedded wife." " to be my lawfully wedded wife." "To have and to hold," "To have and to hold," " from this day forward," " from this day forward," " until death do us part." " until death do us part." _

_ "Annabeth__, please repeat after me. "I, Annabeth, take you, Eric," "I, Annabeth, take you, Eric," " to be my lawfully wedded husband." " to be my lawfully wedded husband." "To have and to hold," "To have and to hold," " from this day forward," " from this day forward," " until death do us part." " until death do us part." _

_ "Do you, Eric, take Annabeth to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you swear before the gods and this company that you will love, honor, cherish, respect, and comfort her, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health? Do you promise to share your joys and sorrows, help her when she needs help and turn to her first when you need help, and forsaking all others, to be faithful to her alone?" says the minister. "I do." He replies _

_ "Do you, Annabeth, take Eric to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you swear before the gods and this company that you will love, honor, cherish, respect, and comfort him, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health? Do you promise to share your joys and sorrows, help him when he needs help and turn to him first when you need help, and forsaking all others, to be faithful to him alone?" "I do." I reply._

_ "May I have the rings?" the minister says. The ring bearer, Eric's little brother, brings us them and Eric puts the ring on my finger and starts talking, "Annabeth, I don't ever want to spend my life with anybody but you. I want to grow old with you and raise a family with you. I love you more than anything and I always will." I put his ring on his finger and I start my vows. "Eric, Eric. I knew from that first conversation that we had that we would get married one day. And here we are saying our vows. I would do anything for you and I know you would do the same for me. I love you more than all the stars in the sky." I say. "You may kiss the bride." the minister says. Eric then grabs my neck and kisses me hard. "Careful, honey. We are already pregnant." I say laughing. _

_ As we walk down the aisle our guests throw bird seed on us and we laugh the whole way out the door._

* * *

><p><strong>Yes? No? Hopefully yes. Only two more chapters *SOB SOB* but don't worry! I started another story! Go check it out! I will update ASAP <strong>

**BYEE**

**~Glitzgirl104**


End file.
